1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing and, more particularly, relates to real-time, event-driven data processing.
2. Background Art
Applications in real-time, event-driven data processing occur in industrial process control, communications switching, distributed data processing, internal combustion engine control, collision detection and avoidance, and many other areas. These applications have in common the detection of events in real-time and the computation of responses to patterns of events by means of a stored program data processor. A real-time, event-driven data processor will have a plurality of stored programs, each of which is comprised of a sequence of instructions which enable the classification of patterns of events which occur and which provide for predetermined responses. This requires sequencing through an appropriate series of program instructions to carry out the desired response. An example of such a real-time, event-driven data processor would be a telephone call processor in a private branch exchange, which detects requests for service and responds with appropriate call establishment operations.
The problem with the typical prior art real-time, event-driven data processor is the lack of flexibility in enabling the system manager to alter patterns of events to be monitored and the responsive sequences of instructions to be performed. In process control applications, problems have been encountered in the performance of a rapid resolution of control process state transitions. Still further, in order to provide for an adequate repertoire of event patterns and desired response sequences, large quantities of the data need to be stored in association with the data processor.